Over My Head
by FridayBourne
Summary: Rory's POV; Dean, Jess, Rory, Jess, Dean-the classic love triangle (R/J) ; **complete!**
1. Candlelight and Stars

Title: Candlelight and Stars Disclaimer: Sadly, I own none of the Gilmore Girl characters; I'll get over it sooner or later AN: This is from Rory's POV; Oh and if you see a couple of "Dead"'s in there, sorry! I accidently keep typing Dead instead of Dean-I'll still go through and look but if I miss some, you know what happened. ;o) And while we're on the subject of Dean, keep in mind that I do not hate Dean-so please don't flame me! Jared is an excellent actor. Enjoy the story!  
  
Have you ever walked down the street then suddenly realized your town was crazy? This has never happened to me. I've always known my little home of Stars Hollow was insane. I have learned to get used to it. But recently, the town has gotten weirder. I'm talking about this 2 weeklong festival dedicated to the candle. Geeze. Granted, we've had other town happenings having to do with baskets, destined lovers, engagements, plus other numerous celebrations. This one is just over the top though. Where am I now ironically? I'm holding a burning candle at the festival with Lorelei and Dead. 'What has my life come to' I ask myself.  
  
"Let's get candle shaped sugar cookies, Mom! Ooh candle pretzels!" I'm astonished and excited at all the foods.  
  
"Word, daughter."  
  
"She seems like she's been watching one too many hours of MTV," Dean says to me.  
  
"Probably, but most likely she's just being herself."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You should know these things by now, my good Dean," Mom says sarcastically, but at the same time I know she's being serious.  
  
It's true-he should know these things. It only took Luke, about 5 or 6 months to know the exact way we Gilmore's live, act, even breathe-which is kind of creepy when I think about it. But I don't think Mom minds any; I think she enjoys making that type of impact on someone. I start laughing to myself and Mom and Dean give me a look.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go, guys," Dean tells us.  
  
Mom looks at me noticing I'm silent then goes into a one-act drama play. "What-at?" Mom says in a breathy-movie voice, then she attaches herself to Dean and continues her act, "You ca-an't leave us na-ow!"  
  
I shake my head then say to Dean, "See what I have to live with?"  
  
"I heard that! Well boy, go if you must."  
  
"I must, I'll see you guys later," he kisses me on the cheek and with that we part.  
  
"I'm going to go to Luke's," Mom tells me.  
  
"I think I'll stay out here-with my candle."  
  
"Because you can't bare to leave him by his lonesome-he's your life."  
  
"I'm fully prepared to be named Rory Candle some day."  
  
"Mr. And Mrs.-erm-Bert Candle."  
  
"I'll work on the invites tonight."  
  
"I'll see ya at the pad, chick."  
  
"Later Mom."  
  
Mom leaves and I go to a nearby bench to site and read by my Bert Candle- light. "There's nothing better than this" I say to myself. Just as I sit down, I see someone heading towards the bridge with a candle. "I wonder who that is?" I started to get curious and headed towards the bridge. When I got there--there was the mystery person sitting by candlelight, reading. I didn't even have to think twice to know-.  
  
End Chapter 1-I'll be back later with Chapter 2 tomorrow-Please R/R-thanx guys! 


	2. Hemmingway, Lennon, Confusion

Title: Hemingway and Memory-loss  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, sadly, I do not own any of the Gilmore Girl characters; I'll get over it sooner or later. *sigh*  
  
Story time: This is Season 3 taking place with a spin on it by me. All of season 2 still exists, the kiss still happened; the car wreck was there, Lorelei isn't however mad at Luke anymore. I so hope you got the jist of what I just said. Lol *nervous laugh*  
  
AN: This is from Rory's POV; I put Rory's thoughts in italics in this portion and probably will from now on, so Rory's thoughts are in italics. :o) Oh and if you see a couple of "Dead"s in there, sorry! I accidentally keep typing Dead instead of Dean-I'll still go through and look but if I miss some, you know what happened. ;o) And while we're on the subject of Dean, keep in mind that I do not hate Dean-so please don't flame me :o) Jared is an excellent actor. I think I'm done now, so enjoy the story!  
  
"Hemmingway," I say hopefully not frightening him.  
  
"He's a good guy," Jess comments.  
  
"So what're you doing out here?" I ask him.  
  
"Well, I thought it was a nice night for fishin'," He says sarcastically.  
  
"So you grabbed your coat, book, and candle to read under the stars?"  
  
"You know there's nothing better than that. At least that's what I've always thought."  
  
Am I dreaming or is he psychic? Ok, I'm now speechless-I'm stunned, it's almost like he heard me in the square, but then again he wasn't there. I wipe my hands on the side of my pants-they're all clammy now. What does that mean-clammy? I mean, why do they say you're clammy when you're-.  
  
"Rory? You ok?" Jess interrupts my thoughts.  
  
"Oh-erm-I'm fine. Do you mind if I stay with you here and read?" I ask with some hope in my voice.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"  
  
"What? Boyfriend?" I ask confused.  
  
"Dean? Or are you guys-"  
  
"Oh, umm no, we're still together."  
  
I see Jess sigh even in the dark, then he goes back to reading.  
  
Did I just forget I had a boyfriend? What's wrong with me tonight? "Geh"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, so I guess I'll go if you don't want me here," I tell him in a hurt voice. Am I hurt because he doesn't want me to stay? Last time I checked, I liked Dean. Geeze, I must've had one too many cookies tonight.  
  
"No, stay-I want you-" he pauses.  
  
Wait- aren't the words 'to stay' supposed to come now?  
  
"-To stay.with me" he finally finishes.  
  
Ahh, thank you-wait, he said with me. Maybe-  
  
"So, whatcha reading today?" He says abruptly obviously wanting to change the subject.  
  
I sigh. I would like to go back to the way we were talking-with that innocence and flirtation in that soft voice. Oh, Dean, I bite my lip at the confusion I'm in now.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
I'm so going to hit myself with a frying pan when I get home, that is if I can find one.  
  
"Oh, a biography of John Lennon."  
  
"You seem preoccupied or something. Do you need to tell me something?" he asks me with what seems like hope in his voice.  
  
I can't tell him that, well I don't know what I can't tell him yet, but I'm going to figure it out. I don't know what's wrong with me; maybe there isn't anything wrong with me though. I shake my head at the thought and dismiss it.  
  
"No-I-the sky is just so beautiful tonight," I say looking up.  
  
I know he's looking at me-I can feel those brown eyes burning a hole into me. His eyes are so gorgeous. I look down into them and we stare at each other for a minute or so. This is on my list of Top 10 freaky/neat things for certain.  
  
"Yeah, beautiful," -he looks at me and continues- "Can I kiss you now?" he asks me.  
  
I'm paralyzed. I was hoping that he would. It's wrong but all I can do is nod. It's like he taken over my whole body and I have no control. I've never been this way before. We start kissing each other and all is forgotten-Dean is forgotten-our candles drop out of our hands into the river and burn out. We continue in a deep embrace. I suddenly remember that breathing is a good thing. I look at Jess who still has his arms around me and I'm breathing heavily.  
  
"I have to go"  
  
I start to get up and he still has my arm in his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be" I reply and smile at him.  
  
I leave the bridge-get home smiling then remember I forgot John Lennon on the bridge with Jess. Mom comes in.  
  
"You've had but one call, my lady"  
  
"Who?" I ask excitedly hoping it was Jess.  
  
Who do you think, girlie.Dean," she giggles and leaves me with my mouth wide open and the color drained from my face.  
  
"Dean"  
  
End Chapter 2-Ok, so I had some spare time tonight and thought I'd go ahead and put this up. Back later with Chapter 3! 


	3. Johnny Boy

Chapter 3-Johnny Boy  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, sadly, I do not own any of the Gilmore Girl characters; I'll get over it sooner or later. *sigh*  
  
Story time: This is Season 3 taking place with a spin on it by me. All of season 2 still exists, the kiss still happened; the car wreck was there, Lorelei isn't however mad at Luke anymore. I so hope you got the gist of what I just said. Lol *nervous laugh*  
  
AN: This is from Rory's POV; I put Rory's thoughts in italics in this portion and probably will from now on, so Rory's thoughts are in italics. :o) Oh and if you see a couple of "Dead"s in there, sorry! I accidentally keep typing Dead instead of Dean-I'll still go through and look but if I miss some, you know what happened. ;o) And while we're on the subject of Dean, keep in mind that I do not hate Dean-so please don't flame me :o) Jared is an excellent actor. I think I'm done now, so enjoy the story!  
  
New AN!: Thanx to Angel Monroe for the idea about the book and the window. Lol I hope she knows I'm going to use that idea-I emailed her *nervous laugh once again* And OMG, you guys, I love you all for all the reviews, you guys are fantastic!!! Right now I have up till Chapter 5 (I think) written and all I got to do is type them up. Right now my wrist is sprained and of course I got that chronic carpal tunnel syndrome going on in that other wrist and it just acts up sometimes-Lol kind of sad, but anyways I'll get them typed up. And for all you R/J-ers, Dean will be gone next chapter don't worry!! I wanted this to be a longer fic than the rest of my others (and it seems like it's better too, woo!) Ok, enough about that!!!  
  
That night I'm sitting in bed reading my Harvard brochures. Again. Suddenly I hear a soft tap on my window. I shrug not even thinking about who it would be at this time of night, maybe it's Babette telling me I should turn my lights off and go to bed. I open my curtains and see Jess.  
  
"Oh my God!" I scream softly. I'm in my pj's. I close the curtains quickly, brush my hair and put on my Chilton jacket then open the curtains again. I open the window and let him in.  
  
"What the Hell, Rory?"  
  
"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you outside my window at 2:15 in the morning."  
  
"I didn't expect to be outside your window at 2:15 in the morning."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"You forgot Johnny Boy," he tosses me the book then grins at me.  
  
"What?" I ask him.  
  
"Your biography of John Lennon."  
  
"I know that," I gently hit him on the shoulder, "what are you grinning at, Chesire?"  
  
"I know you were not just calling me the Chesire Cat from Alice in Wonderland."  
  
I smile at him, "What if I was?"  
  
"Well then I'll just have to do something about that."  
  
He picks up my Harvard catalog and puts it above his head and I jump trying to get it from him. Right then we hear the bushes rattle and get silent, but then I lay a sneak on him and he falls down on my bed. I get it from him and he starts to kiss me again. Just like earlier, but this time with more passion.  
  
'I can't do this' I think to myself.  
  
"Jess-Jess-We can't do this. If mom comes down and then comes in- then she'll be in my room"  
  
"Ok? But isn't that generally what happens when someone comes in?"  
  
"Try to just understand my situation," I say softly to him talking about my Mom's situation at 16.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I completely forgot about Dean, it's just-."  
  
"DEAN!!" I totally forgot about him!!!  
  
"Rory?" I hear my mom say upstairs, "Awh, I know what going on." I hear her say to herself. "I know Dean isn't down there! 'Cause when I get down there, there will be no Dean in your room."  
  
You know what? She was probably smiling when she said that.  
  
I roll my eyes, then they widen when I hear her get up. Jess stares at me.  
  
"Alright, here's the plan, you go-now. My house is small, she'll probably be down here any minute but knowing Lorelei she'll keep talking really loud so I know she's coming. If she's too close and you still haven't left the total Gilmore residence, then I can stall someway or another."  
  
"Got it. I'll see you in the normal hours, Ror' Later."  
  
"Bye and thanks." I smile at him and hear Mom.  
  
"Well! I think I'll just get some goat while I'm down HERE in the KITCHEN which is located next to RORY'S room." Mom shouts obscenely loud.  
  
I open the door and about knock her down.  
  
"Got goat?" I ask her with a smile. ----- End Chapter 3-I'll try to get Chapter 4 typed and up tonight but that will be around 11 or 11:30 eastern time, or whenever Hound of the Baskervilles is over (Geh, it's for school-don't ask) 


	4. Coffee Spills

Chapter 4-Coffee Spills  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, sadly, I do not own any of the Gilmore Girl characters; I'll get over it sooner or later. *sigh*  
  
Story time: This is Season 3 taking place with a spin on it by me. All of season 2 still exists, the kiss still happened; the car wreck was there, Lorelei isn't however mad at Luke anymore. I so hope you got the gist of what I just said. Lol *nervous laugh*  
  
AN: This is from Rory's POV; I put Rory's thoughts in italics in this portion and probably will from now on, so Rory's thoughts are in italics. :o) Oh and if you see a couple of "Dead"s in there, sorry! I accidentally keep typing Dead instead of Dean-I'll still go through and look but if I miss some, you know what happened. ;o) And while we're on the subject of Dean, keep in mind that I do not hate Dean-so please don't flame me :o) Jared is an excellent actor. I think I'm done now, so enjoy the story!  
  
AN: Whee! Thanx for the reviews guys!! :o) = me  
  
The next day I get home from school and decide to go grab a quick coffee before I go home to get ready for our Friday dinner in Hartford. I go in and sit down in my usual spot by the window. I notice Jess isn't around-I'm relieved but disappointed at the same time. I still haven't figured things out. Even at school today I was weird-Paris thought I was plotting something against her-which really isn't that unusual, she always thinks that. I roll my eyes and Luke takes my order.  
  
"Hey Rory, what do ya need? Coffee? Coffee? I can get ya a coffee," he say enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks. Oh and yeah, Luke? You wouldn't be sneaking illegal drugs into Stars Hollow now would you?"  
  
"No, no, why would you think that Rory?" He continues smiling at me and then he looks out the window and goes back to frowning.  
  
Well whatever, storm clouds may gather. I roll my eyes and drink my cup of java. I then hear the diner bell ring as someone comes in. I don't notice who it is until they sit down in front of me. It just happens to be the person I forgot to return their call last night and the person I've been cheating on. I feel the color drain from me-again. Rory Gilmore-cheater of boyfriends. I lay my head down on the table then hear-  
  
"Rory! I thought I might find you here."  
  
"Hey Dean." I look up.  
  
He quickly kisses me-nothing compared to yesterday with Jess. I suddenly become a nervous wreck and look around constantly while Dean tells me how his day at school went-or something about corn. I'm not really sure.  
  
"What's wrong Rory, you keep looking around-like you're looking for someone," he eyes me suspiciously. "And I bet you can't tell me one thing I've said to you so far."  
  
I get defensive. "Nothing is up-I'm just people watching, and you were talking about.corn."  
  
"Firstly off, there's 5 other people in here, and I don't even like corn!"  
  
"You don't use the phrase 'firstly off' unless you wanna sound weird."  
  
"What are you? My English teacher?" He says in an angry and annoyed voice. I don't think I've ever noticed how moody he was.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that." I notice Jess come down the stairs-great-the fun just keeps on leaving.  
  
"I can if I want. Hey, you never returned my call last night."  
  
Nice observation, Watson. I roll my eyes.  
  
"I was busy-and stop yelling at me like that."  
  
"I'm thinking I have a reason! Something is going on and you won't tell me."  
  
"If you're so smart and have a reason, you tell me what's going on!"  
  
"You're sleeping with Jess, that's my reason!!"  
  
I feel my face redden and the whole diner AND Jess looking at us. I'm speechless and can't move. Out of the corner of my eye I see Luke glaring at Jess. Great, just great.  
  
"Don't think I didn't see you guys together in your room last night. I was there, I saw you two."  
  
"Where were you?! Outside my window or something?"  
  
He doesn't say anything.  
  
"Oh my God, you were! You were stalking me! And for no apparent reason!"  
  
That was the rattle in the bush I heard. I can't believe this.  
  
"Well.I may have had no reason, but it's a good thing I did!"  
  
"Me and Jess are none of your business and what we do or don't isn't either!"  
  
"It is too because-."  
  
"And it won't ever be an inconvenience for you again what Jess and I do or don't do because it STILL won't be any of your business because guess why, we're not together anymore! I'm done!"  
  
Ok, that didn't make much sense, but I'm sure he got the point. I take my now cold coffee pour it over him and storm out the diner.  
  
----- I get home and go to my room to read and get my mind off of things. 45 minutes later I realize mom still isn't home. I get up to call her and the phone rings-I'm hesitant to pick it up afraid that it might be Dean-but then again, he has no reason to call unless he wanted to grovel and stuff which mind you, still wouldn't work. I decide to pick it up. Heh, sleeping with Jess-that's just my mind starts to wonder until I hear a soft male voice say.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
I'm shocked. When did I pick up the phone? Is that Jess?  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Hey, glad I got you, I thought for a minute I was going get the machine."  
  
Heh, good thing he didn't! How embarrassing would that "Leave a message" message be if he heard what Mom said on that thing?  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't sure who it was. We should really get one of those things that tells who the caller is before you pick up," I reply nervously.  
  
"Caller ID?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be that object," I think this education at Chilton is going way down the drain fast.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Yes!" I practically yell into the phone. He's going to ask if Dean and me are broken up and can I meet him at the bridge in 10 minutes to talk.  
  
"You didn't let me ask a question yet."  
  
"Oh, sorry, forward please." I roll my eyes at myself for thinking I'm psychic and start to wonder if Luke slipped those illegal drugs into my coffee.  
  
"What happened back there?"  
  
"At the diner?"  
  
"No, the other diner that looks like a Hardware Store that's on the other side of Stars Hollow."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm just still weirded out right now. All I know is something about English teachers, corn, and me sleeping with you."  
  
"Sounds like an interesting combo. How bout you call me later tonight. Maybe you'll be able to tell me what happened."  
  
I hear mom walk in the door and mumble something about nature walks  
  
"Alright, it'll be better then. Thanks."  
  
"No problem, talk to you later Rory."  
  
"Hmm, bye."  
  
I smile to myself and then go get ready for Grandma's. ---  
  
End Chapter 4-*whew* I have just seen that I don't have chapter 5 completely finished and I'm beginning of running out of ideas. So, please R/R and if you have any ideas or just want me to go ahead and get those two kiddos together then please tell me! Thankies! And again, thanx so much for all those reviews! 


	5. About Jess

Chapter 5-About Jess  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, sadly, I do not own any of the Gilmore Girl characters; I'll get over it sooner or later. *Sigh; schemes plans to kidnap all the GG characters.starting off with Jess-evil laugh*  
  
Story time: This is Season 3 taking place with a spin on it by me. All of season 2 still exists, the kiss still happened; the car wreck was there, Lorelei isn't however mad at Luke anymore. I so hope you got the gist of what I just said. Lol *nervous laugh*  
  
AN: The portion of this story will NOT be done by Rory's POV, 'cause well, she isn't there when it takes place. So far I'm thinking this will be the only chapter like this but if it happens again, I shall tell you guys. And thanx for all the ideas and reviews-I'm almost done writing the next chapter and I'll try to get done writing it tonight. But updates might slow to 1 a day or so 'cause school is starting back again tomorrow, darn school, but yay those 4-day weekends. :o) (Maybe it'll snow again on Thursday, cross your fingers guys!) And sorry again that this chapter may not be as good as the others, but trust me, it's needed and the next chapter will make up for it ;o)  
  
Little spoiler so you don't get too confused-looks like Luke's got something up his sleeve-enjoy reading!!  
  
-Jess is upstairs in his room in the diner and Luke comes up to talk to him about the day's events-  
  
"Hey Jess, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Mentally or physically?"  
  
Luke gives Jess one of his "you're not as funny as you think" looks and starts talking.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about."  
  
"This is about Rory isn't it?"  
  
"That and other things-so just let me talk and you can talk at the end, ok?"  
  
"Wow, a Full House moment."  
  
"This is what I'm talking about."  
  
"Fine, you've got 45 minutes."  
  
"Why? What are you going to do in 45 minutes?"  
  
"You said something about not interjecting while you're talking, no?" Jess slyly retorts.  
  
Luke sees he's going to get nowhere like this so he begins.  
  
"I think there's something going on between you and Rory-but she's like family to me-so you need to treat her decently and with respect-unlike you did with that ungodly character, Shane I think was her name who by the way didn't help your reputation any. And talk about mean, shoving her in the closet? What was that about?"  
  
"Wasn't there something you actually wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Right, right. So anyways if you're 'doing' something like-'giving her chocolate'-then I would like to know at least when you are 'giving her chocolate'."  
  
"May I interject here now?" Jess asks.  
  
"Yes, please and thank-you." Luke breathes heavily and is noticeably glad that he doesn't have to say anything else right now.  
  
"Even though what Rory and I do or not do is really not your business, I don't want to end up breaking up with you so I'll tell you more that I should even though it's not your business."  
  
"Breaking up with me?" Luke is confused.  
  
"Did you just miss that 2 man act down there?"  
  
"Ohm-ok-go on."  
  
"I'm not 'giving Rory chocolate' as you so inconspicuously put it, Luke."  
  
"Ok, but-."  
  
"Where's Judge Judy when you need her?" Jess asks Luke.  
  
"Sorry, go on."  
  
"Exactly what I was intending to do. But back on subject, I went there last night to return Rory's book to her."  
  
Once again Luke interrupts and asks, "What were you doing with Rory's book?"  
  
"Ok Luke, I lied and you have caught me in the act. She forgot it when we were making sweet, sweet love to each other on the bridge the other night." Jess says frustrated.  
  
Luke looses his breath and Jess rolls his eyes.  
  
"Would you stop that? If I don't die from a heart attack at the end of this, you will be a lucky, lucky guy." Luke tells Jess.  
  
"Haha Luke, I guess I really had ya going." Jess punches Luke on the shoulder and fake grins. (A/N: think kind of a Happy Days/Richie Cunningham thing)  
  
"So why did you have her book?"  
  
"I told you, she forgot it on the bridge."  
  
"I thought you were kidding."  
  
"I was-well at least about the sweet, sweet love part."  
  
"So you guys were together on the bridge?" Luke smiles.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?"  
  
"Ok, you're free to go."  
  
"What? You're freaking me out Luke."  
  
"Then leave."  
  
"Whatever, later."  
  
Luke goes to the phone and dials.  
  
"Lorelei? It's Luke. Does that invite still stand tonight?"  
  
"Sure does Lukey. Mom was the one who asked you and if you don't come then it'll be Emily Gilmore's version of 20 Questions. Anyways, you were going to be going anyways." Lorelei evilly smiles.  
  
"Ok, how about Jess?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He's invited right?"  
  
"Well she did mention that Rory should bring someone along-a certain bagboy named Dean, but I kind of forgot to mention it to her. Damn those nature walks-."  
  
"Ok, we'll be there at 6 and did you say something about nature walks?"  
  
"But Jess-."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
The phone clicks off.  
  
"Operation Rory/Jess underway," Luke says to himself. 


	6. The Dinner of Death Part 1

Chapter 6-The Dinner of Death  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, sadly, I do not own any of the Gilmore Girl characters; I'll get over it sooner or later. *Sigh; schemes plans to kidnap all the GG characters.starting off with Jess-evil laugh*  
  
Story time: This is Season 3 taking place with a spin on it by me. All of season 2 still exists, the kiss still happened; the car wreck was there, Lorelei isn't however mad at Luke anymore. I so hope you got the gist of what I just said. Lol *nervous laugh*  
  
AN: This is a rather long chapter so I might end up splitting it up into 2 parts if I get too tired of typing. But I'll tell you if I do split it up (at the end). And also, this might seem like the end of the story, but I'm not planning on it seeing as they aren't really.well I'm not gonna spoil it- ENJOY!!  
  
"Rory? You about ready to jet?"  
  
"Yeah, just a second Mom, and since when do you use the phrase 'ready to jet'?" I question while putting my earring in. I hear the doorbell ring. Who would be here??  
  
"Silly girl, I've always used that!" I hear her open the door. "Hey guys!" Mom says enthusiastically.  
  
Guys? What? Stupid earring!!  
  
"Evening Lorelei."  
  
Luke?? Who's the other guy then? I come out of my room and see Luke and Mom talking by the couch and Jess by the door with his hands in his pockets. Wow, he looks really good when he's cleaned up. No, wait, where exactly are they going so cleaned up? What happened to Luke's usual flannel and baseball cap? And where's Jess' band t-shirt? I pull Mom aside.  
  
"Mom, can we talk?"  
  
"Yeah-sure-but hurry hun', we'll be late."  
  
"Why? They're here?"  
  
"Why what and who's here? Hurry it up. There's nothing quite like the wrath of Emily Gilmore when you're late."  
  
"Why are they here?" I finally stammer out.  
  
"Because they were invited of course-well Luke was-I forgot to tell you to invite Dean so Luke decided to bring Jess along for some unknown reason. Let's go!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
I stand there stunned and Luke whispers to me, "Because I know you, and you didn't tell her yet."  
  
"Go, go, go!" Mom yells.  
  
I smile and Luke and we pile into the jeep. Mom and Luke are in front and Jess and I are in the back. It's silent for a while in the car-well actually in the back it is. Mom and Luke are chattering up a novel's worth of material about Taylor in front. I take a stab at conversation with Jess because I'm getting bored with my window staring then freeze up on my conversation skills. Great, of all the times to freeze up it has to be when you want to start a conversation with someone that you might really, really like.  
  
"So.what's up?" I ask him.  
  
Wonderful Rory, wonderful. And this is why I don't like starting conversations.  
  
"Just thinking about my 'delinquency', Rory. How about you?" he says. I'm not sure if he was being sarcastic or not.  
  
Anyhow, I take his hand and softly say to him, "I know we have a lot to talk about, and I would really like to talk to you about it. Really. It's just," I point to Mom, "she doesn't know yet."  
  
"What don't I know yet?" Mom asks suddenly.  
  
"Oh, that they're thinking about making caffeine illegal in.Idaho." I narrow my brow and look into the mirror hoping it worked.  
  
"That poor, poor state. Let's mark that off of our vacation agenda."  
  
"Do we have one of those?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Just making sure I wasn't missing out on anything." I say.  
  
Jess smiles at me signaling that he understands and I smile back then go back to my window staring.  
  
We stand outside the house for about 5 minutes.  
  
"You'd think she'd be here seeing as you rang the doorbell." Luke says.  
  
"Doorbell?" Mom continues staring at the illuminated doorbell.  
  
"Yeah, that little dingy thing that lights up and you push it and it goes ding." Jess comments.  
  
Mom glares at Jess and I hold back my laughter.  
  
"That sounds like something I would say." I whisper to him.  
  
"I'm going to ring it now," Mom says triumphantly, "Run, turn back while you can guys."  
  
The maid opens the door, takes our coats and tells us to go into the living room and that Grandma will be down shortly. Luke and Mom head there and Jess grabs my wrist and holds me back.  
  
"Any pointers?" he asks slightly nervous.  
  
Awh, that's so cute. I hold back saying that. Yeah, that would be a bad idea Point for Rory!  
  
"Well, Grandpa likes books and college talk. If Grandma asks you if you like the food-say she did an excellent job. I think you'll be fine. Relax dodger!"  
  
I smile at him and take lead him trailing, still holding my wrist, to where Mom and Luke are.  
  
End Part 1 (I'm sorry! It' just I didn't get any sleep last night and it's getting really late and also I have to get up earlier than usual tomorrow. Grr.but I AM finished with all of chapter 6, it's just a matter of typing it now *sigh*) R/R-and thanx!! 


	7. The Dinner of Death Part 2

Chapter 6-The Dinner of Death  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, sadly, I do not own any of the Gilmore Girl characters; I'll get over it sooner or later. *Sigh; schemes plans to kidnap all the GG characters.starting off with Jess-evil laugh*  
  
Story time: This is Season 3 taking place with a spin on it by me. All of season 2 still exists, the kiss still happened; the car wreck was there, Lorelei isn't however mad at Luke anymore. I so hope you got the gist of what I just said. Lol *nervous laugh*  
  
AN: This is a rather long chapter so I might end up splitting it up into 2 parts if I get too tired of typing. But I'll tell you if I do split it up (at the end). And also, this might seem like the end of the story, but I'm not planning on it seeing as they aren't really.well I'm not gonna spoil it- ENJOY!!  
  
"Jess! Rory! Very nice of you to join us!" Mom practically yells.  
  
"No problem, Mom." I roll my eyes. "Where are Grandma and Grandpa?" Jess and I sit on the couch beside each other.  
  
"Good question, daughter."  
  
Mom gets up and goes towards the kitchen leaving Luke, Jess, and me with a still feeling in the air. Woo, now I can dazzle them with my wonderful conversation skills that I just learned I had in the car. I think I'll let someone else start-which means we won't be getting anywhere fast with these two. Unfortunately, it looks like it's up to me. To heck with it all, I'm striking up a conversation. Just as I open my mouth to say something I hear a whisper beside me.  
  
"So she doesn't know yet?"  
  
I look at Jess. "I haven't really had a good chance. It's not something you can spring on the one that loves him so much." I gag at that thought, if she loves him so much, let her go out with him. "I think I'll wait until we get home."  
  
"Why then?"  
  
"Well, freaking totally out is sure to ensue."  
  
"Cat fight, perhaps?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
Mom comes back and sits down.  
  
"Ok, 5 minute rule. If the teacher isn't here in 5 minutes, we leave."  
  
"Teacher?" we all say in unison.  
  
"Didn't you guys ever play that game? You know, where the bell rings and if the teacher doesn't come in within 5 minutes, everyone splits like a banana peel." She smiles cunningly.  
  
"I would have to say I have never split like a banana peel or have ever done that."  
  
"Right, you probably found out the homework and did it." Mom jokes. "What about you Luke? Tell me yes."  
  
"That's a negative for me, too."  
  
We all look at Jess and prepare to think Mom's crazy, even though everyone already thinks she is, because she's obviously the one who invented and played the 5 minutes game.  
  
Jess glances up and notices us. "What are you guys looking at?"  
  
"You've never played that have you, Jess?" Luke asks.  
  
"Well, I'm not at liberty to say."  
  
A smile spreads across my face. An even bigger smile comes from Mom. That's certainly a first-someone backing up one of Mom's crazy schemes.  
  
"Ha!! I'm not the only one!"  
  
"Anyways, what does that have to do with Grandma?" I change back to the idea we were at before all of this.  
  
"Even though you're obviously jealous of me and changing the subject, if she's not here in 5 minutes-."  
  
"Hello everyone." We hear a voice coming towards us.  
  
"It's been 5 minutes, let's split! Plus it's getting uber-scary, her voice is coming from nowhere."  
  
"Lorelei-." Luke starts.  
  
"Quick! Before she knows we're here!"  
  
"Hey Grandma," I say and notice Mom's horrified look.  
  
Mom whispers to Luke, "She's right behind me isn't she?" Luke nods his head.  
  
"Hey Mom."  
  
"Lorelei, would you be so kind and introduce your guests to us? Then we can go to the dining room to enjoy our meal."  
  
"Mom-you know Luke-and this is his nephew Jess."  
  
Grandma stares at Jess for a minute and then leads us to the dining room.  
  
"Where's Dad tonight?" Mom asks.  
  
"He has gone on a business trip, Lorelei. That is why I was a little late. I was on the phone with him." Grandma keeps eye contact with Jess and I the whole time.  
  
"So Rory, where is that other young man tonight?" Grandma asks. I get a lump in my throat and before I can answer, Mom responds.  
  
"I forgot to tell Rory to ask him, Mom."  
  
"And he couldn't have made it at the last minute like it seems this Jack did?"  
  
"It's Jess, Grandma. And no he couldn't." I look down at my plate.  
  
"Mom, I just simply forgot and Luke thought it would be fine for Jess to come along."  
  
The continue in a conversation that gets more and more heated for about 5 minutes and the next thing I know I'm spilling the beans about everything.  
  
"Mom, Dean couldn't 'make it' because he and I are not together anymore. That's why Grandma"  
  
Yeah, that and Mom forgot to tell me-but for once I'm glad she forgot something. The table falls silent and Mom starts in on me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'd really not like to go in this right now, Mom."  
  
Mom looks at Jess and gets agitated.  
  
"Why?" she asks me again.  
  
"Lorelei-she doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to. God knows you never even told us you were pregnant." Grandma tells Mom.  
  
Mom starts fuming now.  
  
"Rory, one last time-why?"  
  
I can't believe I did this next part, but what else could I do?  
  
"Jess," I say quietly.  
  
"This young man?" Grandma asks. Jess looks down at his plate and starts moving food around on his plate. I don't think it ever occurred to me that he really *was* the reason.  
  
"Yes," I say.  
  
"How did I know? What did Jess do that made him think that?" Mom yelled at me.  
  
"Jess-didn't do anything."  
  
"Then tell me what's going on!"  
  
"First of all, I broke up with Dean, so it was my fault! If you like him so much, you take him, you can have him. Second of all, the reason I broke up with him was because he assumed too much and was a jerk."  
  
"What may I ask did he assume, Rory?" Grandma asks.  
  
This really 'is' the most comfortable situation I have been in, in a long time  
  
"I'd really not like to talk about this right now, please." I look at Mom for support, but I don't know why she would support me at this moment.  
  
"Please answer your grandmother." She says sternly.  
  
Ok, I quit. I don't care what happens now, they asked for it. I can play this game.  
  
"Fine! Dean didn't trust me around Jess and he had his mind set firmly on the fact that Jess and I are sleeping together, ok?"  
  
The table is now stunned and silent. Mom and Grandma are now glaring at me and Jess and Luke are looking down.  
  
"Would you excuse us, Rory and Jess?" Grandma asks politely.  
  
Jess and I leave the table and walk slowly enough to know that they're talking about this. Grandma doesn't seem to believe that Jess and I aren't sleeping together. Mom isn't sure, and Luke is saying that we're not; well he just seems to be getting a syllable in right now at the pauses. At least he believes me.  
  
Jess and I retreat to the semi-newly furnished room that I've just had done for me. Jess opens the door and we sit on the bed together.  
  
"How ironic," I say.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That fact that we're sitting on a bed and they're fighting that we may or may not be sleeping together."  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"God, does he have no life? Going around stalking me and accusing me of things?" I start to get angry. "He's always been doing this. From the moment we met. Now he's gotten me into the mother of all messes. Mom will never forgive me now. I sure can't live here. Jess, where can I live?" I look at him with innocent eyes.  
  
"Rory-who wouldn't want to follow you around? You're one of the most interesting, people I know. That's a complement." He smiles at me, "But it'll be ok. Trust me, Luke is down there and he can make it better. After all, he knows."  
  
"Knows what?"  
  
"That I'm not giving you chocolate," he laughs.  
  
I start laughing, "Luke Danes teaching tools, eh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We look at each other for a minute and start to lean in towards each other. Just then we hear voices coming our way. Jess quickly stands up and the door opens.  
  
"Ready?" Mom asks kindly, as if nothing had happened. Right now, I really don't want to ask. All I want to do is go home.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jess and I exit the room and head towards the jeep. We start home and the car is eerily silent.  
  
"How bouts some music, guys?" Mom asks.  
  
"That'd be great, how bout some of that classic-" Luke is cut off by the blaring of our newly bought Pink Floyd cd. Jess takes my hand and I lean my head on his shoulder and we head back towards Stars Hollow.  
  
End Chapter 6-*whew* Ok, there's that one finally chapter finally complete (the one I like to think as the climax) Since I don't want to scroll all the way back up, I'd like to thank Angel Monroe, Mysterygirlco10 for their ideas on this chapter. Thanx! 


	8. Over My Head

Chapter 7-Over My Head  
  
Chapter 7-Over My Head  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, sadly, I do not own any of the Gilmore Girl characters; I'll get over it sooner or later. *Sigh; schemes plans to kidnap all the GG characters.starting off with Jess-evil laugh*  
  
Story time: This is Season 3 taking place with a spin on it by me. All of season 2 still exists, the kiss still happened; the car wreck was there, Lorelei isn't however mad at Luke anymore. I so hope you got the gist of what I just said. Lol *nervous laugh*  
  
AN: Well I'm sorry to say this should be the last chapter of this story. I'll start some more fics with the GG later on and maybe I can do a sequel to this story, I dunno, but thanks for all your help, reviews, and everything else!! You guys rock!  
  
That night I was supposed to call Jess-but I wasn't sure whether or not I needed to now. I sat debating for an hour considering.  
  
I came to the conclusion that the only one I wanted to talk to now was Lane. It's way too late now, well only 9, but Ms. Kim would get mad. I exit my room to talk to mom.  
  
"Can I go out for about an hour?"  
  
"Sure hun, why? Got some biker buddies and vandals to meet up with? If ya do, don't let me stop you, go on ahead-you don't want to keep those characters waiting, trust me-."  
  
I cut off Mom's banter before it gets into hazardous territory.  
  
"I just need to go find Lane."  
  
"Check the music store, doesn't she usually stay late on Fridays?"  
  
I get excited. I can't believe I forgot that!  
  
"Oh yeah! Thanks mom! See you later!"  
  
"And later is when we'll talk about what was going on in that backseat of mine on the way home." She winks and thin starts grinning.  
  
I really thought she hated Jess; maybe Luke turned her around or something. This is good, really good. I smile and leave the house.  
  
I was the dark street lined with twinkle lights. I'm beginning to think they never take those down. I pass Luke's and get to the music store. Sure enough, I hear the banging of the drums. I knock on the window hoping she hears me.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Hey Lane!"  
  
"I heard what happened, I hope you're not pancaked." She says softly looking down.  
  
I sit on a spare drum stool. Great-oh well I guess it was inevitable. I mean, seriously, most of the town's informants were in there. Well at least the town hasn't reacted weird or anything so far-maybe they're just so stunned that the little town princess might be sleeping with the town bad boy. Or maybe Mom has made a few calls? Oh well.  
  
"Eh, I'm fine. Dean was a jerk."  
  
"So true. So."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Lane, I need more words here-or gestures-what do you want to know?"  
  
"You know, are you really-."  
  
"Confused? Yes, actually."  
  
Lane pretends she's going to sleep and points towards Luke's.  
  
"Ooh, gestures! I can so figure this out. Ok, so you're acting like you're sleeping and your pointing towards Luke's and now to me and repeating." I feel my face get hot.  
  
"Eww Lane! I'm not sleeping with Luke! He's Mom's age, or at least close to it! Sure he is the man who feeds me and-."  
  
"Not Luke!" Lane cuts me off, "Jess!" she screams silently.  
  
I start laughing insanely at myself for thinking she meant Luke. This goes on for 2 minutes until Lane calms me.  
  
"Rory, don't look now, but Jess is outside!"  
  
I immediately stop laughing and freeze where I am.  
  
"Ha! I knew you liked him!"  
  
*Shocked* Not gonna go there, not gonna go there.  
  
"Changing subject-no, I haven't been sleeping with him." I stop.  
  
"Don't begin to ponder that thought young lady."  
  
"It's not that Lane," I blush, "What do you mean you knew I liked him?"  
  
Lane smiles, "It's so obvious you two are into each other-it's been that way since he got here."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"You mean you've been oblivious to your feelings and his the whole time?"  
  
I think back to the bridge and the night he came into my room.  
  
"Not the whole time" I smile.  
  
Lane gasps, "What did you do and why didn't you tell me sooner?!"  
  
"Nothing big-we've kissed twice and I didn't tell you because I was with Dean then and I wasn't sure what to do."  
  
"You player!" we start giggling.  
  
"So have you kissed him since the breakup?"  
  
"Jess? Yeah, well almost, but Mom came in."  
  
"Got to love parentals," Lane says sarcastically.  
  
"Really."  
  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Call him, stop by the diner-something! I'm not really an expert on these things and plus its Jess, the only people that know him well are you and his parole officer."  
  
"Lane."  
  
"Sorry-this is going to have to take some getting used to. But I knew it was going to happen eventually-I'm surprised I wasn't more prepared."  
  
I laugh, "It's ok, I know how it is. Well I guess I'll let you get back to what you were doing."  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks, bye!" ---- I leave the show and walk down the street. This chill in the air is getting colder. I button my coat and wrap my scarf around me and head towards Luke's to get a coffee to go.  
  
"Why don't you stay in here to drink that?" Luke asks.  
  
"It's a pretty night. I think I'll just go outside to sit."  
  
"All right then, but I won't be responsible for your freeze bite" he grins.  
  
"Ok Luke," I look around, "I'll make Kirk responsible."  
  
"What? I didn't do it!" Kirk says alarmed.  
  
"Not yet at least," Luke tells him and with that I head to the Gazebo. ---- About halfway through my coffee I hear someone coming. Hopefully Luke with more coffee.  
  
"Hey"  
  
That's not Luke's' voice, that's Jess'!  
  
"What are you doing out here?" I ask him.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question. You do know if it wasn't for that coffee, you'd be frozen to death."  
  
"Haven't you heard my Mom say that coffee saved lives?" I smile at him and he sits down beside me.  
  
"Coffee?" I ask  
  
"No thanks, I've got something better."  
  
"Doubtful"  
  
"You're better than coffee."  
  
He puts his arm around the back of me and I lean into him. Maybe Lane was right.  
  
"Well, maybe." I grin. "Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?" he says softly and continues staring at the sky.  
  
"What this? What do we have?"  
  
"There's a we?"  
  
"Yeah, well, no not if-."  
  
"There's always been a we, Rory. Always. You haven't noticed?"  
  
"Don't you mean there's always been an us?"  
  
"Hey, you picked the work there." He smirks then looks at me. "You never noticed that?"  
  
"That there's always been an us? Well, I'm not sure-I think I knew it but never knew it."  
  
Yeah, that made sense. I start tracing the lid of my coffee with my forefinger.  
  
"You're going to make yourself dizzy."  
  
"I'll be ok." I look up and suddenly we're kissing-long and with a fiery passion unlike the ones before.  
  
I lied. I did get dizzy-that kiss was enough to make any girl dizzy. I start to think of a song by Furslide:  
  
I lost an island in the ocean  
  
The place where nickels come to gamble on their faces  
  
She took the offer to be the daughter  
  
We pledge allegiance to the one who offers social graces  
  
Please don't blame me  
  
Please don't blame me  
  
'Cause I'm in over my head,  
  
In over my head  
  
It's for the best  
  
I ripped up the picture  
  
The one in the kitchen  
  
I looked weak my eyes they gave it all away  
  
I don't deny it  
  
I still haven't found it  
  
I proudly wear the scars  
  
I've challenged every crutch so far  
  
Please don't blame me  
  
Please don't blame me  
  
'Cause I'm in over my head, in over my head  
  
It's for the best and I'm in over my head, in over my head  
  
It's for the best  
  
What song could be truer of the past few days? I look into Jess' eyes and they give it away, I've been so unassuming the whole time. There really has always been an us-or a we-and I never acknowledged it. I guess sometimes the best things really are in front of you the whole time.  
  
The End-I hope you guys enjoyed this!! Thanx again! 


End file.
